1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an artificial flower decoration for adorning an object such as a gift package and, more particularly, to a method of making a wrinkled flower decoration starting from a planar paper sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to make artificial flowers from rigid, molded plastic and ceramic materials having smooth outer surfaces. It is also known to produce artificial flowers from non-rigid materials such as ribbon or stretch fabric, also having smooth outer surfaces. Bendable wires are usually attached to the non-rigid materials and, after being bent, the wires support the non-rigid materials in a desired flower configuration. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 921,246; 1,418,846; 1,568,859; 3,822,171; 4,215,462; and 4,708,892.
It is also known to fold paper along straight folding lines to make a folded flower with an angular appearance. While such artificial flowers of folded paper, molded rigid materials and supported non-rigid materials are often attractive, they do not have a wrinkled, crumpled outer appearance and, hence, are not so visually interesting and do not realistically simulate certain flowers.